Gamophobic
by December'sRose
Summary: Although the muggle scientific name for it was complex, Hermione was able to sum up the definition with one word: chicken. Hermione/Ron drabble Harry/Ginny implied. Post-DH/Pre-Epilogue. For Somerdaye.


Title: Gamophobic

Rated K+

Summary: Although the muggle scientific name for it was complex, Hermione was able to sum up the definition with one word: chicken. Hermione/Ron drabble Harry/Ginny implied. Post-DH Pre-Epilogue. For Somerdaye.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This here is the second HP fanfic I ever bothered posting up for all to read. I've been writing Harry Potter fan fiction for years now but I just recently posted my first Luna/George centric one-shot a few weeks ago. Now I thought I'd take a try at Hermione/Ron. I had this idea in my head so I'm pleased that I was finally able to write it down. Life has been rather busy for me so it's nice to escape in fan fiction once in a while. This was written for my good friend over on Dasey Nation, Somerdaye. Somer, I hope that you aren't mad that this is so late and that you enjoy this drabble especially. Please review! I adore constructive criticism so reviews are always appreciated.

_Dedication: For Somerdaye._

* * *

Although the muggle scientific name for it was complex, Hermione was able to sum up the definition with one word: chicken.

The thought had been on her mind for a while now. It wasn't until just recently did she stumble across the scientific name. Muggles loved naming everything complicated names that weren't needed. At least when wizards named spells the names related to the actual task of the spell one way or another.

For instance, arachnophobic was what Hermione would call Ron when he overreacted around spiders. Of course she could say that her boyfriend was just afraid of spiders. As much as Hermione loved complex logic she couldn't help but feel annoyed when it was not needed. Ron could simply say "I'm afraid of spiders." and Hermione would know exactly how he was feeling.

However, when Hermione Granger stumbled across this particular scientific word she couldn't help but feel that it summed up her thoughts on the current situation perfectly.

The couple had settled into a flat which was closely located near Diagon Ally. Harry and Ginny too had settled down in order to get used to living with each other. It did not come as a surprise when her best friends informed them that they were expecting. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly envious when Ginny enthusiastically told her the good news. For, when Ginny had announced that she and Harry were going to have their first child the wedding ring on her finger caught sunlight, glinting in her direction as if in a taunting way. It was hard enough for Hermione that when Ron always proclaimed his love for her she was always expecting him to get down on his knee right then and there. A year had passed since Harry and Ginny's wedding and Hermione was beginning to lose hope. No matter how intimate she and Ron were, it just seemed that they would continue living their lives as roommates rather than as lovers.

She needed to tell him. Hermione knew that she could speak to Ron about anything and this was an important matter that they needed to discuss. She couldn't put it off for any longer.

"You're gamophobic," Hermione announced as her boyfriend entered the kitchen that morning. She was busying herself at the stove, making them breakfast. Puzzled, Ron pulled back after kissing her good morning.

"Come again?"

"You're gamophobic," She repeated. This time, there was a slight edge to her voice. "You're afraid of marriage."

At first, Ron didn't know how in the world he should respond to this. He remained quiet for a moment as he searched for his reply, realizing that his girlfriend was quite serious about her accusation.

"Hermione, why on earth do you think I'm afraid of marriage?" Ron finally asked her, leading her to the table after she turned off the stove. Hermione's expression remained haughty and determined.

"It's a simple deduction really," Hermione began, avoiding Ron's eyes. "Harry and Ginny had been married over a year now. We've been living together longer than them. Your whole family has expected us to have already married by now, yet you haven't even proposed to me. That's why I came to the conclusions that either you don't picture your future with me as your wife or you're afraid of marriage. I really hope it isn't the first." Her voice wavered as she spoke these last words.

Ron once again didn't know how to respond. He knew if he spoke before thinking he and Hermione would get into another row. Ron hated fighting with his girlfriend and he wasn't planning on getting into one anytime soon.

"Love, how can you even think that I don't picture my future with you?" He asked, gently taking Hermione's hand. "You're the only one I see spending the rest of my life with. I _love _you."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," Hermione hiccupped a sob. "Ronald Weasley if you aren't planning on proposing to me because you're afraid of marriage then I don't see the point in living with each other anymore."

"Hermione, you don't mean that." Ron said quietly. He hated it when his girlfriend became upset like this, even more so when he knew that the cause of her pain was him. "Listen to me, I'm _not _afraid of marrying you. I just assumed marriage isn't what you…wanted right now."

"Of course marriage is what I want," Hermione snapped, although allowing Ron to gather her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest. "Do you expect us to raise a baby as friends only?"

Though her words were muffled into fabric, Ron had heard them clearly. The color in his face proceeded to vanish.

"Expect us to…what?"

Ron gently pulled Hermione off of him so he could look her properly in her eyes, to make sure she wasn't joking. Tear drops could still be seen within brown orbs but now Ron realized that Hermione was crying tears of joy and relief.

"Hermione, are you…?"

Her brilliant smile gave him the answer he wanted to hear.

Ron broke out into an amazing grin and bent down to kiss his girlfriend with much passion. A father; he was going to be a father! The shock is amazing, Harry had explained to him once when he and Ginny first told them about James.

"We have to tell Harry and Ginny!" He realized once Hermione pulled apart from the kiss. She smiled.

"We can tell them later," Hermione assured him.

Ron felt an impulsive love overpower him at that moment. All smiles, he pulled his girlfriend up to her feet and to her surprise bent down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger," Ron began as he watched his girlfriend's expression turn into one of disbelief. "I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. When I think about the future all I know is that if you aren't beside me then that future isn't the future I want at all." His voice became slightly embarrassed. "I know I don't exactly have a ring. I know you probably planned me doing this differently but I feel that I can't wait for the answer…will you marry me?"

Of course, Hermione Granger-Weasley didn't even have to think about the answer to her question. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" She squeaked, tears flowing freely down her face as Ron got up from his knee and kissed her once more.

Gamophobic. Although the muggle, scientific word had summed up her previous feelings, Hermione knew she never needed to use it to describe her fiancé for as long as they both lived. Yet, Hermione had to admit that no matter how pointless the scientific word was needed she still found it fun to pronounce out loud.

-Fin-

A/N: I'm totally not sure at all about the last paragraph. On one hand, as a writer I like it and on the other hand I hate that it seems really rushed for some reason. Somer, I hope you enjoyed your prize drabble even though the ending was blah! Thanks for reading everyone! Until next time!  
"_Never let go of the one you truly love."_

-December'sRose


End file.
